1. Field of the Invention
Process and equipment for electrical depilation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The removal of hair has been of human concern for ages. Methods like plucking, sanding, waxing, shaving, chemical deterioration and galvanic action are subject to various limitations. The most serious disadvantages of some of these methods are that they may lead to infections, rashes and skin irritations. To avoid some of these problems, short wave electrical machines have been devised.
A hair strand can be removed by using a tweezer which grips the strand. Radio frequency power is applied through the tweezer to the strand for the purpose of hair removal. Another way is to insert a needle into a hair follicle and to supply RF power to the needle and from the needle to the growth cells area of the follicle.
A single method is not suitable for all applications for hair removal since hair growth can be quite different depending upon its location on the body, the type of hair involved, and the type of follicles and growth cells area, as well as pain and irritation on different locations on the body.
In the use of radio frequency hair removal, the human body forms part of the circuit. This requires completely safe machines and procedures.
Many of the older radio frequency generators do not employ a narrow frequency band. Rather, their output ranges over a wide band of frequencies. Many of these frequencies interfere with frequencies assigned for communication purposes. Furthermore, the Federal Communications Commission has developed standards for the emission of radio frequencies which are not met by a number of older machines.
In addition, highly skilled operators or at least a second person were needed to perform the removal of hair when using some of the older machines.
Another disadvantage of conventional RF systems is the imposition of RF energy on the house power line.